1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing poles, and more particularly, to fishing poles that are adapted to provide illumination and emergency signaling.
2. The Prior Art
There are a variety of U.S. patents whose subject matter is illuminated fishing poles. The purpose of these prior art fishing poles is to provide illumination for the person fishing during dusk, night, and dawn hours. A sample of illuminated fishing poles includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,741 issued to Konrad and 5,172,508 issued to Schmidt et al.
The typical illuminated pole has a hollow handle in which a lamp and power source is located and a transparent or translucent rod through which the light from the energized lamp is directed. In some poles, such as that of Konrad, the rod is illuminated by directing the light into the hollow center of the rod. In other poles, such as that of Schmidt, the rod is illuminated by directing the light into optical fibers of varying lengths that carry the light through the rod to various locations within the rod.
The illuminated fishing poles of the prior art are adequate if one only needs illumination to see what he or she is doing. Where they are deficient is in their ability to signal an emergency. Even with illumination at the tip of the rod, a white light can be mistaken for or be covered up by background light, especially if it is a steady light, rather than flashing.
Thus, there exists a need for a fishing pole that can be used to illuminate the work area and for signalling in the event of an emergency or to warn others.